1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a light weight cabinet which can be shipped and stored easily in a disassembled configuration, and which may be easily assembled on site when required, and more particularly to a light weight cabinet for storage of various objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets are available from various commercial sources which are shipped from the manufacturing site to the customer in a disassembled configuration and are assembled on site by the customer. A problem with these cabinets is that they are not very strong since they are made of structurally unsound material such wood, plywood, or other wood composites, or sheet metal. Hence, they are not suitable in environments such as warehouses where they may be bumped, dropped or turned over. Moreover, these cabinets are usually not dust tight so that they cannot be used to store objects which need protection from the elements, including for example historical objects. Furthermore, frequently these types of cabinets include several members which are glued together on assembly so that once they are assembled they cannot be readily disassembled for shifting to another site.
Finally, the existing cabinets of the type described above could not be used to store relatively large objects which had to be stored on a flat surface such as flags, garments, maps etc.